Echoes
by unLimitedEnds
Summary: Whenever she was there, all the troubles in the world seemed to melt away. He couldn't stop himself from remembering their past escapades together, she was just too hard to forget. Drabbles, SxS.
1. Fourteen

**Fourteen; Warmth  
**

A cold rush of wind blew through his hair as he stood outside her door. It had been nerve racking asking her out, let alone be talking to her. Much to his surprise, she gracefully accepted his offer that day. A simple request to go cloud watching the next afternoon. It had rained the day before, so the clouds were still hanging about.

And so, here he was at her door, at the appointed time, but he knew that she wouldn't be ready on time. It was one of those endearing traits that only some people revered. After, what seemed hours to him, waiting for a few minutes, she appeared magically in front of him, wearing what seemed to be like pajamas.

"Sorry," She blurted out with a slight frown, "it's just that my Otou-san won't let me out."

"Why?" The boy asked suddenly, he was never properly trained in expressing himself with words.

"Otou-san says it's too cold out, but I think otherwise!" She left a little pout on her face. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Then, next time." He bluntly shouted.

"You can take me out somewhere warmer next time." She smiled softly at him as she slowly closed the door.

He wistfully smiled at himself and walked away from her porch. He felt like an idiot for smiling all the way home, but he couldn't stop it. His lips would always curve up at the thought of her. When at age fourteen, sure, when a girl says next time, it really translates into a promise for a boy's tender heart.

"Next time," He whispered to himself, "I'll take you somewhere warmer."

He already felt like he was somewhere warm, being basked in the presence of _her _happiness.

_

* * *

_My first fanfiction, so be nice please. (: Just a random set of drabbles that I started typing mindlessly.

Signed €,

unLimitedEnds


	2. Fifteen

**Fifteen; Tears**

She sobbed helplessly next to him, hands on her face, tears falling down. All he could do was sit next to her and mutter out half-heard responses that were supposed to make her feel better. But he failed, like with everything he did. One after another, failures pursued his life, he couldn't break out of the spell. Nonetheless, he tried his best to comfort the girl he loved so much.

Few days back, the two of them had been walking in the corridors of their school when they found her (now ex-) boyfriend, lip-locking with some random girl. She witnessed the whole thing and felt her heart shatter. He didn't know what to do or how to react, but he did beat the guy to a pulp. The hours that followed were complicated, with her calling him and his sudden arrival. That's how he found himself in her living room, where she was bawling her eyes out.

"I-I liked h-him a lot! Why c-couldn't he j-just..." She sputtered out between sobs.

"He's a jerk, don't mind him." He said, not knowing how to convey comforting words.

"S-stupid m-me." Her sobs came back tenfold.

"No, he's the stupid one." The cliché words were just coming out of his mouth.

"W-why...m-me, am I not p-pretty enough for guys?" She stuttered.

"I-I think you're...pretty." The boy said coyly, inexperienced at this sort of stuff.

"R-really?" She straightened herself out, looking up at him.

"Come now, you're beautiful! Don't doubt that for a second." He smiled brightly. He didn't know what he was doing, it was...coming naturally, in a sense.

"T-thanks." She whispered.

After another good hour, the two talked about various things, he mostly talked to try and keep her mind off the other guy. He was mostly successful. The sky grew tired and dark as he stepped out the door to leave. The boy looked back at her standing in the doorway, only to find her smiling brightly.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" She called out, "I promise the tears won't come back!"

He smiled, grinning even wider at the prospect of a happier Sakura.

* * *

Just to get things rolling, I'll post two.

Signed €,

unLimitedEnds


	3. Sixteen

**Sixteen; Tape**

He looked at his project on his desk, examining it closely for any mistakes. After several minutes of staring at it intently, he leaned back and let out a low whistle. He took out a ruler and started to measure the dimensions of his wooden house. He smiled at his newly made building and set it aside on his window sill for it to dry.

Hours later, he returned to his room to discover that his project was missing. In a panic, he looked out and saw wood splinters on the ground. He let out a grunt, then a whine, followed by a soft sigh. Just as that happened, his phone rang with a familiar ring tone. The brown-haired boy walked over to his desk and picked it up.

"Moshi-moshi?" The teenage boy's voice had a slight drip of annoyance.

"Ah, hi there." A sweet voice spoke through the receiver.

"O-oh, K-Kinomoto-san!" His voice raised a few octaves higher.

"Do you mind if I come over to your house? I'm having trouble making the project Tereda-sensei assigned." She asked with a slight tremble in her voice, but the boy was oblivious to it.

"Of course! I don't mind at all." He said happily, at least he would be able to make another one while helping her with hers.

"Okay, I'll come over in a few minutes!" She hung up quickly.

He spent the next couple minutes tidying up his workplace and his house, while happily whistling. It had been more than several minutes and he began to worry over her present location, but his doorbell rang when his worried thoughts came. He found her standing in her doorway, with a taped-up wooden house.

"Found this outside...I thought I would patch it up for you, with a little tape, there really wasn't anything else nearby." She smiled sheepishly at him, all he could do was smile.

* * *

Not much to say. ^^;

Signed €,

unLimitedEnds


	4. Seventeen

**Seventeen; Breakfast**

He woke up to the smell of dried seaweed, rice, miso soup, and broiled fish. He let out a dark sigh before jumping out of bed and entering the restroom. In the middle of brushing his teeth, he remembered _Wei-san is out of the country... _Realization struck him as he spit out the toothpaste and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He found a humming Sakura cooking breakfast. Dumbstruck, he mindlessly sat down staring at her.

"K-Kinomoto-san!" He called out to her, she seemed to be absorbed in her own little world.

"Ah! Ohayou gozaimasu Li-kun!" She chirped happily.

"How did you get in my house?" He said in disbelief and awe.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"I...I was at school...playing soccer..." He started to recount, "I don't remember...what happened after I was playing soccer..." She laughed softly.

"Li-kun, you were knocked out by a soccer ball." She continued to cook with an amused smile on her face. To his great dismay, his face turned red from embarrassment. "You were knocked out! So this morning I woke up extra early to get the keys from Meiling-san and cook you breakfast." He smiled at her feat, she was never one to wake up early.

"Ah." Was all he could remember saying. She set the table with the freshly cooked food and sat down. "Itadakimasu!" She started to scarf down her food while he all he could do was admire her. The sunlight hit her cheeks in a way that brought out a soft glow. "Li-kun...do you not like the food?" She said, her facial expression instantly changing.

"N-no. Itadakimasu!" He said with a smile and started to eat the food she cooked.

After breakfast, a warm bond was shared between the two as they attended school. He felt that joy in his heart, but he knew that love was not just an emotion. He insisted on everyone calling him by his last name, because he never intended to stay for long. Things had changed greatly, especially with this girl around. He then brought out the courage to talk to her on friendlier terms.

"Sakura." He said softly, heart beating faster.

She simply turned around, smiled, and whispered cutely, "Syao~ran."

* * *

Yay. I feel abundantly happy, please review! (: Comments, concerns, or criticism greatly appreciated! Thank **you** for reading!

Signed €,

unLimitedEnds


	5. Eighteen

**Eighteen; Unrest**

He fell onto his bed after a long, heartbreaking day. The evening had drawn to a close and the sun set behind a haze. He felt his chest tighten up, pain slowly invading his body, but he shook off his stupor and fell into an uneasy sleep.

"Syaoran-kun! Let me tell you what happened today!" Sakura shouted, her face beaming.

"S-sakura-chan," Syaoran stuttered, a little surprised.

"Ichio-kun asked me out on a date today!" Her face radiated with happiness, "I'm so happy! I've liked him for the longest time and he finally asked me!" She squealed again, but her happiness died down a little as she noticed Syaoran's face darken a little.

"That's great, I'm happy for you," Syaoran whispered curtly, silently pleading with his heart not to break on the spot, "Kinomoto-san, excuse me, I have to go home."

He awoke with a start and stared at the clock. 4:00 am. Syaoran sat up from his bed and let out a deep sigh. The wound in his chest smarted from the recently remembered memory. _Sakura-chan, why can't you see I like you? _He thought as he fell back down onto his bed. She was dense, but he never thought she would be this oblivious to his feelings. He let out another sigh, but then his phone lit up with a soft glow. Glancing at the caller ID, he hesitantly picked up his phone.

"Moshi-moshi?" Syaoran said, his voice a little hoarse and deep from waking up.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura whispered into the receiver.

"Kinomoto-san," he started, "what makes you call at this hour?"

"Syaoran...why are you addressing me by my last name now?" Sakura asked, "I've tried thinking of a reason all night and nothing came to mind. I could barely sleep!" Syaoran became surprised at this.

"Kinomoto-san, you have a boyfriend, I should think that he would not want me to be addressing you so...familiarly," Syaoran explained, sighing a little at the end.

"But Ichio-kun's not like that..." Sakura said, saddened at the prospect of Syaoran no longer addressing her by her first name. She had become very accustomed to it the past year. "I think," she added.

"I just don't want to cause any problems."

"You're not Syaoran! You would never cause me any grief," Sakura exclaimed, "and can I tell you something else that happened today?"

"Sure."

"I said no to Ichio-kun's date offer." Syaoran was surprised again for the second time that early morning.

"Why would you do that? You liked him for such a long time!"

"I realized that someone else is my number one person..." Sakura whispered.

"What? You never told me about this other guy," Syaoran said as he felt his heart drop a little.

Sakura, on the other hand, gathered up enough courage to say what she wanted to say that morning.

"Syaoran...I like you!" And she felt her face instantly flush, even if it was over the phone.

"Sakura..." Syaoran started, elated at the confession.

"I know you might not like me, and I'm taking this huge risk and jeopardizing our friendship over the phone and such, but I really can't stop thinking about you late-"

"Sakura, I like you too."


	6. Nineteen

**Nineteen; Overseas**

Harsh, early morning winds blew against his cheek as he quickly shuffled his way onto class. The weather in Tokyo wasn't particularly any warmer around winter, it was just as cold, just as snowy as Tomeda. He could barely open door without shivering a little, but he was able to anyways. He stepped into the classroom, feeling a warm burst of stale air. He quickly closed the door and hurried to a seat near the center of the lecture hall.

"Late Syaoran? That's a first," a girl quickly commented beside him.

"Don't give me that face Mei Lin," Syaoran retorted in a harsh whisper. He pulled out his laptop and his placed it on the desk. "You know perfectly why I'm late."

"Oh Syaoran, I can't believe you let Sakura-chan coax you into staying up so late," Mei Lin giggled at the thought of her cousin staying up past midnight.

"It's not that...she really needed help with her calculus homework!"

"Hush hush Syaoran, I know all about it."

After the two hour lecture, the two exited the building to go eat breakfast together. Mei Lin mindlessly chattered about her life and her random escapades over the weekend. She rambled on and on until Syaoran tuned her out and wandered in his own thoughts.

"Ne, ne, Syaoran, are you listening to me?" Mei Lin pouted, "Or is your mind off thinking about your cute little Sakura-chan?" Syaoran flushed as the two entered the cafeteria, and it wasn't because of the warm air.

"Mei Lin, don't say it like that," Syaoran said in a hushed whisper, "it makes it sound like we're dating."

"What are you twelve? You guys are dating!" Mei Lin yelled as she queued up for food.

"Yeah, but we never really talked about it," Syaoran said as he took a tray off the rack.

"No matter what you guys say, you two are dating, even if it's a kind of long distance relationship."

"It's been hard ever since she went to across the Pacific to study abroad, but I think she's back sometime next month."

"Time difference and everything huh?" Mei Lin smirked, "Syaoran, you better not be going around dating random girls to fulfill your needs while she's gone!" She took a bowl filled with soup and put it on her tray, Syaoran did the same.

"I wouldn't do anything like that!" Syaoran exclaimed, "what do you take me for?"

"I don't know Syaoran, maybe one day the endless mobs of women will get to you."

"Mei Lin."

"I know, I know Syaoran," Mei Lin said as she paid at the register, "you would never hurt Sakura-chan."

"Damn straight." Syaoran mumbled under his breath. He pulled out his wallet and handed a bill to the cashier. The cashier took the bill and smiled endearingly at Syaoran, who quickly took his change and left to sit with Mei Lin.

"That cashier chick totally wants you," Mei Lin commented as she started eating.

"Mei Lin!" Syaoran chastised. The two smiled at eating and continued with their meal.

* * *

Had some extra time on my hands! Thanks for the reviews and such!

Signed,

unLimitedEnds


End file.
